Reencuentro
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Solo necesito saber por qué terminaste conmigo...La voz del pelinaranja sonó triste pero expectante, la respuesta a esa pregunta era importante para él pero Hitoshi parecía no comprender aún. ONE SHOT, YAOI, HitoshixBrooklyn
1. La Segunda Impresión

Bueno, he aqui un fic que tenia en mi cuaderno y que por fin pude pasar a la PC n.n (después de casi 1 año O.o), pero en fin, pues como verán es de la pareja que tanto me gusta *o* y a decir verdad la historia no tiene mucho contenido o trasfondo, realmente lo escribí solo porque me di cuenta de que nunca les habia escrito un lemmon completo (fuera de rol) y bueno, la cursilería y melosidades no faltaron XD, pero bueno, al fin algo, espero les agrade n.n, lo dividí en dos capitulos para no hacer uno solo demasiado largo.

**Dedicado a**: Mi esposita Fobos *o*, Nekot y Nyu n.n

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

ONE SHOT, Yaoi, lemmon  
PAREJA: HitoshixBrooklyn

**Reencuentro**

Por: Katja Kitayima

.....

........

**Capitulo 1: La Segunda Impresión**

.

El torneo había sido todo un éxito, el primer Gran Prix de Beyblade celebrado en Japón había finalizado de manera excelente, un gran espectáculo, jugadores de gran nivel y muchas sorpresas puesto que la final había sido un tanto interesante. Esta había sido entre Hitoshi Kinomiya, ex entrenador de la extinta liga BEGA y la BBA y jugador de una de las categorías de más alto nivel, y su contrincante, nada más ni nada menos que uno de sus ex alumnos y el llamado talento innato del Beyblade, Brooklyn Masefield, ambos se enfrascaron en una aguerrida batalla final que terminó por darle el triunfo a Hitoshi, sin embargo, quizá ambos habían ganado mucho más de lo que esperaban……

::::::::::::

Hitoshi se encontraba en los camerinos preparando sus cosas para salir, la competencia había terminado hacía más de una hora y su hermano y su abuelo lo esperaban en casa para festejar su triunfo. Por fin terminó su maleta y la tomó para salir cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, preguntó quien era pero al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a abrirla.

-Brooklyn…..-musitó con delicadeza al encontrar delante suyo al hermoso ojiverde- ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos se han ido ya y es algo tarde para que andes solo por aquí.

-Si…si, bueno…. yo solo quería felicitarte por tu triunfo, lo hiciste muy bien –dijo extendiéndole la mano en señal de respeto, misma que Hitoshi estrechó amablemente

El pelinaranja se encontraba un tanto nervioso pero serio, aunque al final pudo sonreír ligeramente cuando se encontró con la calida mirada del que alguna vez había sido su entrenador y su amante……su primer pareja, su primer beso………qué épocas aquellas, sin lugar a dudas un agradable recuerdo del que le enseñó a ser la persona que era ahora.

-Gracias pero, tu también fuiste un gran rival…casi me vences –le dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras lo invitaba a pasar

Un silencio entre ambos chicos no se hizo esperar, parecía como si de repente las palabras se hubiesen ido y ninguno tenía algún tema de conversación, aunque eso no era del todo raro puesto que ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde aquella vez que se separaron, y estas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban desde que se encontraron, y es que antes del torneo ni siquiera un saludo habían podido entablar.

-Y dime…. ¿Cómo has estado Brooklyn?

-Bien… si, digo….he estado muy bien…..

El pelinaranja contestó un tanto distraído y nervioso mientras pasaba sus dedos de un lado a otro por el borde de la puerta, de la cual no se había separado aun cuando Hitoshi le había invitado a sentarse junto a él en uno de los sillones de la habitación

Hitoshi sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba hipnotizado de admirar el hermoso y fino rostro del inglés, de la manera en cómo su cabello caía graciosamente en su frente, de cómo sus dedos rozaban ligeramente la madera de la puerta trazando pequeños círculos en ella….cuanto deseaba volver a sentir ese tacto en su piel, sentir su calidez y suavidad como cuando en aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento deslizaba sus manos entre las suyas mientras le enseñaba nuevas técnicas de lanzamiento, algo que, naturalmente ambos hacían intencionalmente, pues a esas alturas ya no se ocultaban sus sentimientos y compartían su amor solo entre ellos. Pero eso ya era el pasado.

Hitoshi sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. No era momento de ponerse nostálgico y recordar cosas, ahora todo era diferente y debía seguir siendo así, es decir, ambos habían cambiado y no eran los mismos de hace varios años, en especial Brooklyn

-Te prometo que no te morderé si te acercas –sonrió el peliazul tratando de darle confianza mientras con la mirada le señalaba un lugar junto a él.

Masefield se acercó resignado mientras tomaba lugar al lado de su ex entrenador, suspiró casi de manera imperceptible y se recargó en sus rodillas, trataba de mantenérsele a la mayor distancia posible y de no emitir sonido alguno o moverse siquiera. Estaba nervioso porque no sabía como reaccionar ante él…..irónico, puesto que habían tenido una relación bastante intensa y se conocían a la perfección, pero ahora parecían solo un par de extraños en su primer encuentro.

-Así que……has estado muy bien eh –musitó nervioso intentando entablar conversación- Y dime…. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?, supe por mi hermano que entrarás en la misma Universidad que él y….

-¿Por qué me dejaste? –preguntó tajante, dejando a un Hitoshi más que sorprendido

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? –cuestionó de nuevo concentrando su vista en el suelo

-Brooklyn…-extrañado- .¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

-Solo necesito….necesito saber por qué terminaste conmigo

La voz del pelinaranja sonó triste pero expectante, parecía que realmente necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, era importante para él pero Hitoshi parecía no comprender aún

-Pe..pero…eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, no entiendo porqué me lo preguntas

-Porque nunca me diste la respuesta….. jamás me diste una razón por la cual debías alejarte de mí

Masefield se puso de pie, caminó lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada en donde permaneció serio y en silencio.

Ese día en que su relación terminó había sido muy duro para Brooklyn, y lo podía recordar perfectamente, mas nunca pudo entender el porqué….él solo le dijo que debían darse espacio y que tenían que separarse por un tiempo. Al día siguiente Hitoshi se fue de Japón y nunca más supo de él, nadie jamás supo lo que tenían y él jamás le contó a alguien, y así pasaron tres años hasta ese día en que se volvieron a ver las caras debido al torneo de Beyblade.

-Por favor Hitoshi, necesito que me digas la verdad –habló calmado pero en tono suplicante, sin embargo el peliazul seguía evitando el tema

-Ya te dije que eso no importa ahora Brooklyn, no tiene caso que lo discutamos

-¡No, si lo necesitamos! –exclamó exaltado mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- ¿y sabes por qué? Por que todos los días, desde que te fuiste, me he estado atormentando con saber si fui yo el que cometió el error, si fue por mi culpa que te alejaste……-respirando profundo- no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te fuiste

-No Brooklyn….yo…..

Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente ahora, el pelinaranja con la mirada baja y sus manos a la cintura tratando de sobreponerse, Hitoshi mirándolo sollozar y tratar de calmarse mientras su ceño se fruncía a sabiendas que él era el único culpable del sufrimiento de aquel hermoso ser, su niño, al que jamás quiso lastimar.

-¿De verdad fue por mi que quisiste terminar? ¿Ya no me amabas acaso?......-sollozaba ante la cruel pregunta mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ruborizadas

-No….no fue nada de lo que crees

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?.....-comenzaba a alterarse- ….solo dímelo….¡por favor!....necesito saberlo..

-Brooklyn yo…

-Solo habla ya ¿quieres? –pidió suplicante, sabiendo que tal vez la respuesta le dolería

-Fue por mi…yo tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió –dijo finalmente tras un breve silencio en que se debatía si debía o no decírselo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La respiración del ojiverde era rápida, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por aquella naciente conversación, no entendía porqué ahora los papeles se invertían. Hitoshi se levantó del sillón, iendo hacia una de las paredes en una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba calmadamente lo que respondería, no quería que se malentendiera pero deseaba que lo supiera, de frente, sin ocultárselo más.

-Yo sabía que no podía seguir teniéndote a mi lado, lo supe desde el principio, que tu y yo no…..-desviando la mirada- que eso no sería posible y aún así seguí, no pude evitarlo

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo? ¿Por qué me dices que no podías seguir conmigo?

-¡Porque lo que teníamos no era correcto! ¡No debió pasar!

En ese momento hubo un enorme silencio entre ambos, Brooklyn aún estaba tratando de digerir aquel par de palabras en las que todo le indicaba que su relación había sido un error, un error que para él había significado lo mejor de su vida. Todo el vacío que se habían creado al haberse separado, parecía ahora tomar forma mientras ninguno se atreviese a hablar.

* * *

Continuará: Capitulo 2: Volviendo


	2. Volviendo

ONE SHOT, Yaoi, lemmon  
PAREJA: HitoshixBrooklyn

**Reencuentro**

Por: Katja Kitayima

.....

........

**Capitulo 2: Volviendo**

**.**

-¿Entonces te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros? –Brooklyn no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, eso realmente le había dolido.

-No, no Brooklyn –negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al inglés- eso jamás lo pensaría, nunca me arrepentiría de ello, es solo que….no quería que sufrieras las consecuencias de algo que tal vez no debió pasar, no quería meterte en problemas

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho….al menos haber sabido que no fui yo el que cometió un error….¿Sabes acaso lo que pasé estos años creyendo que….ya no me amabas, y que por eso te fuiste? –musitó con voz ahogada al punto de lágrimas. Había sido mucho tiempo el que había pasado en agonía por saberse culpable.

-Broo…yo no… – su voz había sido muy suave, quería hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien,. Una de sus manos se había desplazado hasta su mejilla, dejando una tierna caricia a lo largo de esta- simplemente no podía decírtelo. Solo hubiéramos sufrido más los dos, además pensé que así nos olvidaríamos y todo sería mejor.

-¿Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez seguía amándote?¿Que en todo este tiempo jamás pude olvidarte y que sufría por no tenerte a mi lado?

Brooklyn lo miró aún con gesto enfadado, sus hermosos ojos verdes se aguaron al instante no pudiendo aguantar más aquel sentimiento que lo tenía en agonía desde hacia tiempo, tanto que lo había callado sin poder siquiera confesárselo a un amigo y ahora por fin lo decía. Lo amaba…..aún se sentía como aquel chiquillo enamorado como cuando la primera vez que se vieron.

Por su parte, Hitoshi estaba si bien algo sorprendido por aquella confesión, muy en el fondo se sintió feliz y tranquilo de saberse aún amado por su ahora ya no tan niño, y es que la verdad era que él tampoco lo había podido olvidar desde aquella vez, cada día que pasaba solo giraba en torno a una cosa: algún día reencontrarse con Brooklyn…pero por otro lado, también se sentía tremendamente culpable por todo esto……ver sufrir a Brooklyn de esa manera era una tortura.

-Angel…-musitó tras un breve pero infernal silencio entre los dos, recordando cuanto amaba decirle así- …nunca quise lastimarte así, ni que sufrieras como lo has hecho….. –se acercó con lentitud para envolverle entre su cuerpo, brindándole un calido abrazo.

Brooklyn comenzó a sollozar casi en silencio, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su ex entrenador y ex novio, mismo que ahora quedaba casi por completo a su altura….había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, había cambiado, si, físicamente, mas su corazón y sentimientos permanecía intactos desde aquel día, aún en el fondo era el pequeño aprendiz que se había enamorado de su maestro.

-Lo lamento…..-ocultó su rostro entre el cuello del pelinaranja, sus manos le acariciaban la espalda con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo, eso solía funcionar cada vez que Brooklyn se encontraba en alguna crisis, suavemente y con delicadeza, se sentía realmente bien estrechar ese cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, tenerlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo del mundo. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

Brooklyn seguía aferrado al cuerpo del japonés, ya no sollozaba, pero su silencio era profundo. Su rostro se hallaba escondido entre los cabellos del mayor, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados como si disfrutase del momento y su angustia hubiese desaparecido de pronto…así solía ser cuando él y Hitoshi estaban juntos, siempre podía olvidar todo aquello que le aquejaba con solo estar a su lado.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarte Broo….

Habló finalmente aún en un susurro, su rostro se apartó lentamente del cuello del menor para poder buscar su mirada esmeralda y contemplarla. El pelinaranja sonrió levemente tras el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, y sin decir nada más, no pudiendo soportarlo más, se lanzó a su cuerpo con fuerza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hitoshi respondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza

-¡Te extrañé demasiado! ¡Te necesité como nunca! –manifestó en un tono algo desesperado, liberando así todo su sentir

-También pasé por lo mismo Brooklyn…..pero ahora –separándose lentamente y subiendo sus manos por el delgado cuello del menor, sintiendo el palpitar de su acelerado corazón, ahora su rostro recaía entre sus manos- ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y no pienso dejarte ir –acercando sus labios a los del pelinaranja- eso claro….si tu quieres….

Brooklyn sonrió nervioso mientras que sus rostros se acercaban, titubeantes para encontrarse. Sus labios se rozaron delicadamente dejando quedos toques entre ellos, Hitoshi profundizó su contacto al atrapar el labio inferior de su chico entre los suyos, saboreándolos con lentitud. Siguió el mismo recorrido hasta obtener ambos, mismos que besó con ternura, ladeando un poco su cabeza para hacer más cómoda su acción.

-Hitoshi…–suspiró con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese en un trance, quería decir algo, decirle todo aquello que por años no pudo. Más no pudo terminar su frase cuando el japonés nuevamente cercó sus labios, esta vez de manera intensa y pidiendo con desesperación entrar en su boca. Sus brazos rodearon al pelinaranja con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su pecho mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si finalmente.

-Te amo ángel… -susurró sin cesar sus besos

-Y yo a ti……. –respondió de la misma manera.

El peliazul sonrió tímidamente mas con plena satisfacción, sabía que las cosas ahora eran diferentes y ya nadie ni nada podría impedir que estuviesen juntos, ya no importaba si era correcto o no, el qué dirán de las personas a su alrededor….nada era importante, salvo que los dos estuviesen juntos.

Aún sin dejar de besarse, Brooklyn atraía inconscientemente el cuerpo del mayor junto con el suyo hasta uno de los sillones de la habitación, mismo donde, al sentir el borde, se fue recostando lentamente, atrayendo a Hitoshi, quien quedó por encima de él sin parar en su actividad. Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de su amante, recorriéndola de principio a fin, brindándole caricias por encima de sus ropas. Sabía muy bien lo que quería y no había nada más que quisiera, su deseo hacia su entrenador jamás había desaparecido.

Entre tanto el peliazul bajaba sus labios por el rostro del menor, dejando suaves besos por toda su fina tez, descendiendo por el mentón hasta alojarse en el delgado y blanquecino cuello, mismo que repasaba con sus labios fervientemente, como si temiera que esto se acabara, sus manos paseándose por las caderas del chico, tratando inconscientemente de colar sus manos por entre sus ropas, deseoso de tocar su piel, la misma que años atrás había sido suya tantas veces.

Brooklyn suspiró profundamente, sin duda alguna las caricias de su ex entrenador le había despertado aquellos sentimientos y deseos que habían estado latentes desde hacia mucho tiempo. Y Ya sabiendo lo que vendría es que metió sus manos por debajo de las ropas de su amante, tratando de deshacerse de ellas mientras seguía emitiendo suspiros de deseo a cada caricia de su cuerpo. Hitoshi, dándose cuenta de que su pareja estaba de acuerdo, se retiró un poco de su labor y dejó que su chico le quitara las ropas superiores para quedar a la vista el bien formado pecho del mayor.

El pelinaranja sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave carmín, entre tanto el mayor le devolvía el gesto, acercándose nuevamente a su cuello, el cual degustaba entre besos mientras ahora él era quien retiraba con delicadeza las prendas del menor. Esta acción solo lograba arrancar más suspiros por parte del inglés, quien con fervientes caricias repasaba una y otra vez la parte desnuda de su ex entrenador.

Hitoshi fue descendiendo por su cuello, dejando suaves marcas a su paso hasta llegar a su níveo pecho, el cual repasó con la punta de su nariz, a su vez olfateándolo, recordando y evocando aquellos momentos que siempre adoró. El inglés le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, cerró los ojos y suspiraba alternado con cada beso que el mayor le proporcionaba, hasta que dejó salir un leve jadeo al sentir la intrusa lengua del japonés posicionarse sobre una de sus tetillas, lamiéndola y succionándola gustoso.

El inglés sonrió, mordió levemente su labio inferior, tratando de ahogar aquellas sensaciones, sin embargo esto resultó inútil cuando la experta lengua del mayor fue bajando por su pecho, recorriendo a besos el camino hasta su vientre, y fue bajando cada vez más, ayudado por sus manos que removieron con lentitud las últimas prendas que les estorbaban. Brooklyn soltó un profundo jadeo al sentir el cálido aliento de su chico extenderse por toda su piel, cercana a su entrepierna y su espalda se curveaba ante la sensación.

El peliazul sonreía, su pequeño amante lucía hermosamente radiante, con sus mejillas coloradas, su cuerpo ya no era el miso que había conocido hace años, había crecido, había madurado, transformando a su querido, dulce e inocente niño en un muy atractivo joven.

-Te….deseo…. -suspiró levemente agitado el inglés, mirando con cierta pena a su chico. Hitoshi asintió, eso mismo era lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que su cuerpo le pedía..

Entonces bajó su rostro, aspirando de paso el dulce aroma de su niño, posó sus labios sobre el vientre de este y lo besó suavemente, mismo paso siguieron sus labios bajando lentamente por esa zona para finalmente dejar un pequeño beso sobre su ya despierto miembro.

El pelinaranja gimió fugazmente, aquel tacto lo excitaba y lo volvía loco cada vez más, sin embargo de repente su cuerpo se tensó y su espalda se arqueó nuevamente al sentir una placentera descarga recorrerle el cuerpo. Lanzó un profundo jadeo, combinado con cortos suspiros mientras sus manos se posaban sobre la cabeza de su chico, dirigiéndola al ritmo que este imponía, al subir y bajar su boca por el miembro de su niño. Su experta lengua retozaba y se enredaba en este, causándole una placentera experiencia que el pelinaranja no ocultaba puesto que sus jadeos se incrementaban al compás de los movimientos de su chico.

Hitoshi proseguía con su tarea, disfrutando de cada sonido que de su joven amante emanaba, lo cual le hacia desearlo cada vez más, tenerlo para si como aquellas veces que solo fueron sus momentos.

De repente sintió la otra mano del pelinaranja posarse sobre sus cabellos, levantando su cabeza con gran esfuerzo para detener su placentera labor.

El japonés alzó la vista, Brooklyn tenía lasa mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, su pecho y estómago subían y bajaban con rapidez y su cuerpo entero emanaba una ardiente calidez.

-No…no así…. –expresó entre jadeos cortos, mientras una de sus manos acarició los labios de su amante con gran sensualidad. Su pareja asintió, había entendido rápidamente a qué se refería. Sonrió emocionado y subió sus labios por el cuerpo de su chico para llegar hasta su rostro.

-Te amo ángel….. –susurraba entre tiernos besos antes de separarse un poco y terminar de retirar sus última ropas. Nuevamente se acomodó entre las delgadas y largas piernas de su chico, colocándose justo a su altura y haciendo que sus hombrías rozaran entre si, provocando en ambos un par de jadeos.

Hitoshi le miró deseoso, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y sonrió a la par del chico debajo suyo que asintió con la cabeza. Ambos lo deseaban, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez, pero ahora querían disfrutarlo como si fuese la primera vez.

Dejando un último beso en su frente, colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del menor y lo abrazó por completo quedando oculto bajo su yugo, alzó sus caderas con ambas manos y fue cuando Brooklyn se abrazó a su espalda, aferrando sus manos con fuerza al sentirlo abrirse paso a través de su estrecha entrada. Jadeó fuertemente lanzando una pequeña queja, cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando lo sintió invadirlo por completo.

-Tranquilo….esta bien…

Besó su mentón y bajó hasta su cuello, dejándole suaves caricias con la intención de calmarlo un poco y que se acostumbrar a la intromisión y solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Brooklyn, suspirando largamente, le dio la señal de que estaba listo, listo para ser suyo de nuevo. El peliazul sonrió, dejando un dulce beso en sus labios y comenzó a moverse lento pero con embestidas profundas a través del cuerpo del menor, haciendo que toda su hombría llegara poco a poco hasta el punto más sensible del inglés, lo cual supo enseguida por la manera en como exhaló un ronco gemido.

Era hermoso, perfecto y tan endemoniadamente placentero, recordaba a la perfección cada zona, cada punto sensible en su chico que le hacia suspirar. Su primera vez juntos había sido maravilloso, tan enamorados y tan jóvenes que tal vez no había podido permitirse sentir como ahora lo estaba haciendo, sin culpas ya de ninguna clase y mucho menos las terribles consecuencias de aquellos actos. Ahora estaban juntos y era todo lo que importaba.

Hitoshi subía y bajaba con el ritmo que sus propias respiraciones imponían, acelerándose cada vez con mayor fuerza y desenfreno y lo que provocaba en ambos toda clase de gemidos placenteros. Lo disfrutaba como nada, teniéndose el uno al otro y sintiéndose como la primera vez.

-Te…amo… -musitaba Brooklyn en un estado casi de éxtasis, casi sin aliento y manteniendo cerrados los ojos y sus brazos y piernas aferrados al cuerpo de su ahora amante.

-También te….amo… Broo….-respondió su entrenador soltando un largo y profundo gemido, mismo que su chico siguió al sentirse llegar al clímax en ese momento y sintiendo como un tibio líquido le llenaba las entrañas.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron rendidos en aquel sillón, abrazándose el uno al otro y brindándose tiernas caricias y besos con lo poco que les quedaba de aliento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Brooklyn cayera rendido ante el cansancio y reposara en el pecho del mayor, y es que quizá no era solo por eso, si no por la exhaustiva angustia que había mantenido todos estos años, culpándose de que su entrenador lo hubiese dejado, así había vivido durante mucho tiempo hasta ese día en que por fin su alma descansó.

Hitoshi lo miraba embelesado, acariciándole los cabellos y arrullándolo entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo, lo necesitaba mucho, pasó tanto tiempo creyendo que había hecho lo mejor para él pero solo le había causado dolor, y ahora debía recompensarlo, y así lo haría de ahora en adelante, quedándose a su lado como siempre debió ser.

-Te amo ángel… -susurró dejando un beso en su frente y cayendo dormido ante sus cuerpos, reposando su maravillosa noche de triunfo…..y no se refería solo al material….

.

**:.* FIN *.:**

**.**

**

* * *

**Muy cursi! lo se XD, jaja, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado n.n, y si desean pueden dejar un review con sus comentarios, opiniones etc, n.n  
¡Gracias por leer! n.n


End file.
